Lorenzo Kaplan
Lorenzo "Enzo" Kaplan, O.M. (First Class), (b. June 25, 2018) is a mutant, a Witch-Demon hybrid and Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Wiccan and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Mephisto, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Hōzuki clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team William. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, and is well-versed in his clan's secret Water Release technique, which allows him to transform his body into a liquid form. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2029 and was sorted into Slytherin House. He has proven to be an extremely talented and powerful young wizard, in spite of his age, and is particularly talented at Potions. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Wormmon, and a bearer of the Crest of Kindness. Enzo married warlock Magnus Bane in 2045, and together they have two children: Shane and Athena. Enzo is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' : "Because that's what you do, Zo. It may take you a minute, but I've seen it up close. You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right." :: −'Chris Summers to Enzo' Early Years Joel Lorenzo Christopher Summers Kaplan was born on June 25, 2018 in Los Angeles, and grew up in New York. He is the son of William Kaplan and Crystal Summers, and the stepson of Zac Guthrie. He is of Transian, German, Polish, English, French and Japanese descent. Enzo is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Brandon and Dorian, and the older half-brother of Oliver. He also has an older adoptive brother, Jace. Crystal discovered during her pregnancy, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Crystal's own magic was temporarily enhanced during the time of her pregnancy. Enzo came into his powers about a year after his birth. Even at a young age, Enzo had already developed several of his mutant and magical powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him, or teleporting around the mansion. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2029, Enzo received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2029, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Enzo is made of oak wood and has a dragon heartstring core; it is 11¼", and is slightly yielding. While on board the Hogwarts Express, Enzo and his older brothers sat in a compartment when Brandon realised that he had lost his headphones, and asked his brothers to help him find them. They split up and searched through the train, when Enzo decided tha he would ask someone. Opening the door to one of the compartments, he found Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone and introduced himself to them. Chris found Enzo, and told him that Brandon had retrieved his headphones, and beckoned to Enzo to come back with him to their compartment. Enzo asked his brother if it would be alright for him to sit with Albus and Scorpius, which Chris agreed to and returned to the others, seeming happy that his little brother had already found new friends. The three kids struck up a friendship, sharing stories and sweets on the journey to Hogwarts. After arriving at Hogwarts, Enzo and his fellow students attended the Sorting ceremony. The Sorting Hat placed Joel in Slytherin, to the surprise of his brothers, who were all sorted in Gryffindor. Enzo enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Arithmancy. Enzo was quickly recognised as the most outstanding student of his year with a particular talent for Potions. By the end of the 2035-2036 school year, his seventh and last year at the school, Enzo had achieved an impressive record: he achieved top grades in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations, and he had been both a Prefect and a Head Boy. He received an "Outstanding" in all his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Meeting Magnus and Marriage to Cassandra While following up on a lead, Enzo and his brothers attended a party thrown by a warlock named Magnus Bane, who openly flirted with Enzo. Enzo then accompanied Chris, Brandon and Dorian to retrieve the pages from the spellbook. In a fight against a Venom Demon, Enzo was hit by the demon's venomous tail, and was injected with its poison that quickly began to spread through his body. With his brothers unable to treat him, Chris contacted Magnus Bane before he went to find any type of healing herbs in the abandoned apothecary, to ease Enzo's pain. Magnus was in turn able to heal him and stayed with him until just before he recovered. Upon hearing about what Magnus did for him afterwards, Enzo went to see Magnus at his apartment to thank him. On the day of his wedding, Enzo, despite knowing he had feelings for Magnus, continued with the wedding and marriage with Cassandra, despite the previous confrontation with Magnus. However, Joel finally acknowledged the feelings between him and Magnus and called off the wedding at the altar, kissing Magnus in front of his family and friends. Shortly after, the two start a romantic relationship. Losing Magnus In 2040, Enzo and his brothers are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Enzo both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Enzo, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Enzo places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Enzo continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Enzo helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Enzo breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Enzo is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. His brothers come up to comfort him. Interlude After a year of grieving Magnus' death, Enzo decides to find his place once again at the school by slowly socializing with his friends so as to regain some form of normalcy to his life once more. One afternoon, he is caught glancing at various school club fliers, he meets Adam, an energetic student, relatively new at the Xavier Institute. They introduce themselves to each other and when Enzo is about say his name, Adam quickly lets him know he already know his name and also tells him how breath-taking his winter showcase performance was. Enzo goes to an Adam's Apples meeting and watches their over-the-top performance of Baby Got Back and seems to enjoy it. He later reveals to Chris and Dorian during a walk around the city that he is interested in a guy, who is handsome and really sophisticated and recalls his various encounters with Adam, and Chris tells him that Adam is most likely interested in him as well. During a dance class Enzo is seen practicing, Adam walks out into the room and flatters him by saying that he had great moves, but Enzo lets himself down by denying it claiming he is not that much of a dancer, but Adam insists until Enzo accepts the compliment, thanks him and gives him a sweet smile. Adam finds Enzo and tells him that he was thinking about him and asks if he will join the Adam's Apples, Enzo replies that he is not, but instead plucks up the courage to ask Adam out for coffee, to which Adam happily agrees to saying that would be great and gives Enzo his number. Return of Magnus Bane In 2045, Enzo starts to hear Magnus' voice in the wind, begging for his help. Enzo, still unnerved from Magnus contacting him, tells his brothers; he's tried to get in touch with him several times. One afternoon, Magnus appears and explains to a shocked Enzo about his return, and that he has returned to get him back. He tells Joel that he's not giving up on them. Enzo explains to Magnus about him trying to move on and his relationship with Adam, and later leaves to tell his brothers about Magnus' return, with all of his conflicting emotions causing a panic attack. Magnus has a conversation with Chris regarding his relationship with Enzo, and asks him for advice on getting him back. However, Chris does not feel comfortable about the whole situation, and tells him that the most important thing for him is that Enzo is happy, which he currently is with Adam. He reluctantly tells Magnus that, if anything, he has only confused Enzo even more and subsequently made him cling to Adam more, effectively pushing Magnus further away. Chris ends the conversation by telling Magnus that he shouldn't try too hard, and that Enzo will make his decision in time. Marriage & Children In 2045, after dating for a few months, Enzo took Magnus to Pandemonium, where the two first met seven years prior, and proposed to him. He accepted, and they were later married through a Handfasting ceremony presided over and performed by an Angel of Destiny, at the club. The wedding ceremony was attended by Enzo's entire family and closest friends, with Chris, Matthew and Jace as his groomsmen, and Magnus' closest friends from the magical community. Shortly after getting married, Enzo and Magnus' twins, Shane and Athena, were born on February 14, 2046. Future Years Enzo, Magnus and the twins eventually move into Magnus' apartment, and live there part time. In time, Enzo also became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching chemistry, Spanish and mythology. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Enzo is an Omega-level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is purple, and whenever he uses his powers a purple Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Enzo possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Enzo is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Asgardian is a both mage and mutant. As such he has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from his X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Asgardian's demonstrated the following powers: Dimensional Travel: He can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. Teleportation: He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. Flight: He can engage in self propelled flight. Lightning Generation He can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. Light Projection: He can project intense light and heat. Energy/Solid Constructs: He can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis: He can generate fire. Healing: He can heal others. Spell casting: He can use magic to enhance; himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, and Illusion Casting. Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation: Enzo may possesses a Reality Altering Ability which allows him to manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want..." until it DOES happen. Ionic Energy Form: The tissue and bones of his entire body have been augmented in strength and to a certain extent. Despite Asgardian's statements that he is composed of "ionic energy," he is actually composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. His physiology has changed a great deal over the years and it’s not clear if his external form is ionic energy or flesh. He stated during an incident in which all the living things in New York had been morphed into symbiotes that he was an ion being and not flesh and blood. This was the prime reason he himself had not been infected. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Asgardian possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known, and he can lift well in excess of 20 tons easily. His strength extends into his legs, as he is capable of superhuman leaps covering several hundred feet. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Asgardian can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Enzo's ion body grants him unlimited stamina and is therefore immune to fatigue. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Asgardian's bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Asgardian is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high calibre machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. Asgardian is also resistant to extremes in temperature, being able to withstand temperatures as low as -150 degrees to as high as 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Asgardian's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Asgardian's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Hearing:'' Asgardian's hearing has been enhanced to a superhuman degree. *''Energy Vision:'' Asgardian can see beyond the usual spectrum visible to the human eye. *''Flight:'' Asgardian is able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limit of which isn't known. He could originally fly at subsonic. Joel can fly at speeds in excess of 700 mph. *''Immortality:'' For all intents and purposes, Asgardian is functionally immortal. Because of the ionic energy that empowers him, Asgardian no longer ages and he is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains his physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustain ordinary human life. As a result, Asgardian no longer requires food, water, or oxygen. Electromagnetokinesis: Enzo has been shown capable of directing electricity outwards as damaging, high voltage electric blasts from his hands, as well as using his magnetic abilities to reshape and bend metallic objects to his will. *''Electromagnetic Pulse Emission:'' Enzo can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Enzo may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Enzo's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Enzo is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Enzo can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Enzo does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Enzo dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Infinity:'' Lorenzo's power of Infinity is a unique and incredibly powerful ability that allows him to keep his spells active until he himself chooses to dispel them. No matter how powerful the spell, Lorenzo only needs to cast it once for his power to take effect. It is extremely versatile and can be used in numerous ways to make his spells everlasting, including freezing others in ice eternally and causing flames to burn endlessly. Its effects are so outside the norm of most magic, that it's been called "unfair" and Lorenzo is openly accused of "cheating" for possessing it. The very nature of this magic is so unique and powerful that it is even recognized by the Elders and the Demons, so much so that both believed possessing this power on their side would turn the very tide of the scales in their favor. Demon Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. Enzo, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Incineration:'' He is able to incinerate things with his mind. *''Conjuration:'' He can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' He is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. Powers as a Wizard Enzo is an extremely powerful and very knowledgeable wizard, showing proficient talent in many different areas of magic — he has an encyclopaedic knowledge and proficiency in potions. Even before he began his education at Hogwarts, he practised some simple spells which all worked. His magical capability easily surpassed every single student in his year, challenged only by a select few. Enzo is considered a "genius" and was the most talented wizard in his year at Hogwarts. Magical aptitude: At Hogwarts, Enzo was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells well beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s; nine 'Outstandings', and one 'Exceeds Expectations', in Arithmancy. Potions: Enzo is extremely adept at Potion-making. His prowess at potion-making extends beyond simple execution from recipes. When he was still only a student, he would alter official instructions with his own variations, which usually resulted in quicker and more efficient results. He is capable of brewing highly complicated potions such as the Veritaserum and the Polyjuice Potion. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Enzo became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in his fourth year, being among the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Enzo was known to have practised wandless magic in his years at Hogwarts. He does not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. Duelling: Enzo demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Enzo also has very fast reflexes when it came to wand work, and is also able to magically manipulate objects around himself to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Charms: Enzo is very proficient in Charms. He has mastered the Patronus Charm, being able to create a powerful corporeal Patronus in the form of a nightjar. Abilities as a Ninja Enzo's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Enzo was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Enzo's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Enzo is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Early in his training, Enzo discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Enzo's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Enzo had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Enzo had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Hōzuki clan techniques: Being from the Hōzuki clan, Enzo is able to reduce himself to liquid form, and to return to bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range and to use Water Release techniques. Enzo is also the one of the few ninjas seen carrying water bottles on his outfit. These bottles are used in case there isn’t any water around. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Enzo possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Enzo awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form ring with the atomic model inside. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Amaterasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Joel harnesses the jet-black flames of Amaterasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Enzo's eyes don't get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Shinigami Kidō Master: Enzo is a Kidō master, displaying great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create his own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Expert Swordsman: Enzo is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Enzo is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Immense Spiritual Power: Enzo possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is dark violet. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Enzo possesses a genius-level IQ. He has two PhDs, including in analytical chemistry and medicinal chemistry. He also has two master's degrees, including in fine arts and education. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions. He has an eidetic memory and it shows in his ability to recall complex scientific formula, as well as historical scriptures and literature with ease. Magical Knowledge: Enzo has great knowledge of magic. As he is also a future candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, Enzo has gained even more information of the different types of magic. He has gained expert awareness on cults and extra dimensional entities, and it has been stated that this knowledge even rivals that of Dr. Strange. Master Martial Artist: Enzo has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Enzo is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Enzo is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, German and Russian; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Joel also seems to be fluent in the language of Demons and the unknown language used for his spells. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Astral Combatant: Enzo is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Enzo has the ability to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. In his Demon Form, Enzo is able to lift an exceptional amount of weight. Weaknesses If Asgardian can't hear his spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' JoelKaplan28.jpg JoelKaplan26.jpg JoelKaplan27.jpg JoelKaplan29.jpg JoelKaplan30.jpg Cancer_Symbol.JPG|Enzo's Cancer tattoo. Joel Sharingan.JPG|Enzo's Mangekyō Sharingan. Joel_Demon.jpg|Enzo's Demonic form. Enzo is described as a tall, very handsome young man, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He shares a lot of similarities with his father and mother. He is very fit and muscular. Enzo does not seem to know it, but many girls find him very attractive. He is the tallest of his brothers. *'Hair:' Enzo has relatively short, jet black hair, very similar to his father. He usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Enzo is mostly seen with simple clothing for people his age, and it seems he tends to like wearing bluish/aqua-coloured clothes. *'Tattoos:' Enzo has two known tattoos; the Crest of Kindness on his back and the Cancer sign on his left wrist. With the growing strength of his demonic powers, Enzo started gaining different demonic runes all over his body, most notably on his arms and neck. The runes are normally magically covered when Enzo is among mortals. Among the known runes are: the Angelic rune below his left elbow, the Deflect rune on his neck, the Heal rune on his left flank, the Recall rune on his left tricep, the Promise rune on his right flank, and the Storge Love rune on his right shoulder blade. *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Demon Form:' Enzo has the ability to shift into a Demonic form. In his ultimate demonic form, Enzo's skin turns black, his eyes brighten and his hair grows longer and becomes spiky. 'Personality' : "I might be physically stronger, but you have the truest heart of anyone I've ever known, and the strongest faith in other people, and in that way you are better than I could ever hope to be." :: −'Matthew to Enzo' Enzo is self-conscious and serious. Magnus Bane describes him as straightforward, and Enzo says that he is blunt, as it is the only way he knew to be. He is perceived as "uncomfortable in his own skin", which is possibly due to his fear of admitting to others that he is homosexual. He convinces himself to believe he is in love with Cassandra as a way to escape his fear of being hurt by falling for Magnus. However, Chris and Magnus encourage to embrace who he is and despite his fears, accepts this and this culminates to him kissing Magnus in public. This acceptance has also allowed him to let go of his fears of possible rejection and disapproval. Enzo is often soft spoken and serious in most situations. He tries his best to act wisely, and is shown to be cautious. He shows himself to be extremely caring of the ones he loves, and is willing to do anything to save them, also he is said to be "easily guilted". He also dislikes seeing his loved ones in pain and is just as hurt when he cannot do anything to ease their sorrow. However, Enzo can also become very jealous, getting angry at Magnus when he discovers Magnus' long dating history and relationship with Camille, a vampire woman. 'Equipment' Book of Spells: Bag: Digivice: Enzo carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Wormmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Enzo carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Kindness around his neck. This allows his Wormmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bo Staff: Enzo possesses an Okinawan Bo, made out of adamantium, making it basically indestructible. He is shown to be very well-versed in using the Bo to its fullest extent, despite its wide length and unyielding structure. Enzo began using a Bo during his ninja training in 2024, when he was about six years old. Throughout the years it has been modified by Enzo, the most notable change being the Bo's length. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Enzo purchased an 10¾" oak wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2023. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Enzo Kaplan/Trivia *Quotations by or about Enzo Kaplan *Enzo Kaplan/Relationships *Enzo Kaplan/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Transians Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Manipulation Category:Magic users Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Team William Members Category:Characters born in 2018 Category:Crest of Kindness Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:19th Division Members Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Royalty Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Shimmering Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates